Jinavian Strategic Missile Forces
The Strategic Missile Force of the Imperial Armed Forces of Jinavia are an Arm of Service of the Jinavian armed forces that controls Jinavia's strategic missile forces and nuclear ballistic and conventional missiles. The Strategic Missile Force are designed to be the main force used for attacking an enemy's offensive nuclear weapons, military facilities, and industrial infrastructure. It is charged with missile defense, global strike and strategic deterrence (the nuclear arsenal), and using and combating weapons of mass destruction. The Force is headquartered at 10th Joint Base south of Sinirjiawa. The SMF comprises 150,000 personnel and five Missile Corps, representing all four Armed Forces. The five Corps are independently deployed in different military regions throughout the country. The unified military command structure is intended to give the Emperor, the Prime Minister and the Minister of Wae a unified resource for greater understanding of specific global threats and the means to respond to those threats as quickly as possible. The Strategic Missile Force is under the direct command of the Imperial General Staff. Equipment The Strategic Rocket Forces operate four distinct missile systems. The oldest system is the silo-based K-72A1/SS-88 Daemon which carrying eleven warheads. The second system is the silo-based UR-50NUKE/HH-14 Axe, with six warheads. The most numerous missile in service is the mobile RT-2PMVorodnina/SS-24 Mace. New missiles entering service is the AWH-5NUKE/SS-25 Fist. Order of Battle * Strategic Missile Forces Command and General Staff ** 1st Independent Communications Regiment ** 2nd Independent Transport Aviation Regiment ** 3rd Independent Long-Range Reconnaissance Regiment ** 4th Independent Long-Range Reconnaissance Aviation Regiment ** 5th Independent Bomber Regiment ** Nuclear Weapons Security Gendarmerie Command Squadron * 1st Missile Army ** 1st Missile Combined Aviation Squadron ** 2nd Missile Division ** 3rd Missile Division ** 4th Missile Division ** 5th Missile Division ** 6th Missile Division ** 1st Nuclear Weapons Security Gendarmerie Squadron * 2nd Missile Army ** 7th Missile Combined Aviation Squadron ** 8th Missile Division ** 9th Missile Division ** 2nd Nuclear Weapons Security Gendarmerie Squadron * 3rd Missile Army ** 10th Missile Combined Aviation Squadron ** 11th Missile Division ** 12th Missile Division ** 13th Missile Division ** 14th Missile Division ** 3rd Nuclear Weapons Security Gendarmerie Squadron * 4th Missile Army ** 15th Missile Division ** 16th Missile Division ** 17th Missile Division ** 18th Missile Division ** 19th Missile Division ** 4th Nuclear Weapons Security Gendarmerie Squadron * 5th Missile Oceanic Army: is the ballistic missile submarine force. ** 20th Submarine Missile Squadron (6 submarines) ** 21st Submarine Missile Squadron (4 submarines) ** 22nd Nuclear Naval Group ** 5th Nuclear Weapons Security Gendarmerie Squadron Structure of a Missile Brigade Each Missile Division is composed of 2 Missile Brigades. Therefore the Missile Brigade is the basic strategic unit employed in the JSMF. Missile Brigade (fighting force of 3,500 men) * Command Battalion and HQ * Support Ammunition Company (110 military, responsible for the physical safety and security of ordnance) * Target Acquisition and Reconnaissance Group * 3 Heavy Artillery Groups * Missile Group * Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery Group * Pioneers Battalion * Artillery Specialists Group * Infantry Battalion * Target Acquisition Group ** Airborne Target Acquisition Special Company * Signal Battalion * Repair and Recovery Battalion * Health Battalion * Military Police Company (distinct from Missile Army Nuclear Weapons Security Gendarmerie Squadron) * Security Rifle Battalion * Light Aircraft Unit ** Light Aircraft Section ** Reconnaissance Helicopters Section ** General Purpose Helicopters Section Related voices See also: * Military of Jinavia * Jinavian Army * Jinavian Air Force * Jinavian Navy * Jinavian Gendarmerie Category:Jinavia